In conventional systems for surveillance and detection purposes, images based on X-ray, conventional cameras, infra-red cameras and other techniques may be employed. These techniques focus on generating an image that profiles a detectable shape, outline and/or movement of an object. These characteristics may be reviewed by a person or processed using machine recognition. However, although characteristics like shapes and outlines may help to detect the presence or suspected presence of an object, manual intervention and follow-up is typically needed to verify the detection, and to test an unknown material for identification or threat potential. The latter may require a different process or means to augment the initial imaging step, such as the use of sniffer dogs or a physical analysis of a sample of the material to identify the material. Such means may be considered intrusive and/or offensive to the subject, and may add significant delay to the overall process of identifying an unknown substance or object.